Could This Be It
by crazy-chica2
Summary: After Deatheaters come to the Weasley's, what will happen to Ron and Harry?


Chapter 1 The Summer After Sixth Year  
  
"Ron you wanna have a game of Quidditch in the yard?" Harry Potter asked his best friend.  
  
"Sure, let's go get the brooms. I bet Fred and George would like to have a break from their joke shop plans, I'll ask them and we can play two on two," Ron Weasley answered back.  
  
Harry and Ron were by no means the small skinny boys they had been a few years ago. On the contrary, Harry and Ron had become quite mature looking for being seventeen. Harry was now standing six foot two, and extremely muscular from all his quidditch playing. He no longer had glasses (he had found a spell which could repair your vision) but his dark hair was as wild as ever. Ron was even taller than Harry. Ron now stood six foot four, and was very muscular. His bright red hair had faded a bit and was now more of a dark crimson.  
  
The friends went and got their brooms, and walked to Fred and George's old room. The twins were back from their joke shop, with their apartment overhead of it, and were back to their former room.  
  
Ron knocked on the door," Fred! George! Come on we're going to have a game of quidditch!"  
  
They heard rustling of papers and a few muffled whispers, but soon enough one of the twins gave a reply," Okay 'ickle Ronnikins. We'll be out in a minute."  
  
Fred and George grabbed their brooms and we're soon facing Ron and Harry in the doorway.  
  
Fred looked up at Harry, for he was a few inches shorter than him, and said in mock adoration," Well if it isn't Harry Potter?"  
  
George looked at his twin," I believe it is! Do you know what I heard about him Fredrick?"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I heard," George continued," that he moved in with the best wizards there were!"  
  
"And who would that be George?"  
  
"The Weasleys of coarse!"  
  
They all laughed at this, for it was true. Harry had finally been allowed to live with the Weasleys this year, and he had packed all his things from the Dursley's house and moved there at once.  
  
Ginny suddenly came down the hall. She had grown into a very beautiful woman and Harry couldn't help himself. He stared at her as she ran to her room.  
  
"Harry," Ron said in a harsh older-brother-tone," I know Cho just broke up with you, but don't even think of Ginny as a rebound girl."  
  
Harry snapped out of his gaze," What? No Ron. . . I would never do that."  
  
The four companions walked down into the kitchen and were greeted by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said cheerily," where are you four going?"  
  
"Out to the quidditch field Mum," George replied.  
  
"Oh, well be back before dinner."  
  
"Dinner?" Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet.  
  
The four boys hurried out of the house and on to their game. Ginny soon came out to watch and cheer them on.  
  
The game lasted for about an hour and a half and at half-past five the exhausted teenager boys and Ginny started walking back to the house for dinner . . . where they could hear screams.  
  
They soon were running as fast as they could, barely aware they had left their wands back in the house.  
  
"Ginny stay here!" Fred yelled.  
  
"No way, I am going to help!" she yelled back.  
  
They looked through the window facing the kitchen where they saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley facing four Deatheaters, a look of determination on their faces.  
  
All of a sudden, while the boys were trying to open the door, it had been sealed with a strong locking spell, they heard one of the Deatheaters speak.  
  
"Tell us where your sons are . . . or die."  
  
"Never!" said Mrs. Weasley defiantly. She then saw Harry and her sons desperately trying to get in.  
  
"Run!" yelled Arthur and with his final cry," We'll always love you."  
  
Two of the four Deatheaters turned around giving Arthur and Molly enough time to stun them. The boys were still hastily trying to open the door.  
  
The two Deatheaters that hadn't been stunned said the evil words," Avada Kedrava!" and with a flash of green light, Arthur and Molly Weasley, noble supporters of the good side to the end. . . were no more.  
  
"You bastards!" Ron screamed and finally broke down the door and tackled the Deatheater that had killed his mother.  
  
Fred and George sprang after the other one. Harry and Ginny grabbed the wands of the stunned Deatheaters and soon stunned the other ones. Ginny started bawling and ran into Harry's arms. Harry held her close and looked at the ceiling, a prickling sensation forming in his throat.  
  
Fred and George knelt by Arthur beginning to weep," Dad! Dad come back!"  
  
Ron went down to his knees by his mother and felt a few hot tears making their way down his face," I'm sorry Mum," he said lifting her lifeless body up to him and hugging her. "I'm sorry Mum," he repeated," it's my fault. I'm the strongest and I couldn't get the door open. Oh God," he wailed into his mother's hair.  
  
That was how the Ministry wizards found them ten minutes later. They then had to fight Ron to get him away from his mother. He finally wiped away the tears and looked at Harry's tear-stained face.  
  
"Harry," he said solemnly," what are we going to do?" 


End file.
